In recent years, image pickup devices have been proposed which are capable of photographing still images during photography of a moving image. Such image pickup devices are generally provided with a moving image processing portion for processing image data for moving images achieved from output signals from solid-state image pickup elements such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a still image processing portion for processing image data for still images achieved in a similar fashion. When a first button for starting photography of a moving image is pressed, image data processed in the moving image processing portion is sequentially recorded onto a recording medium, and when a second button is pressed which starts photography of a still image with the first button still pressed, image data processed in the still image processing portion is also recorded onto the recording medium (as disclosed in JP 2001-103361A, for example).